


Like Fireworks

by VaultHuntress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from a Birthday Nonny on tumblr<br/>Hey love :) It's my birthday and I was wondering if I could ask you politely for an imagine with Steve? I thought about a scenario where you work for SHIELD but get kidnapped one day by new enemies & they torture you to get secret information about your work. The Avengers then come to rescue you and Steve finds you unconscious and hurt. He takes you into his arms and carries you back in safety. A few days later you wake up with Steve by your side & you both confess your feelings for each other:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Warnings: Swearing, mentions of torture, Deadpool being ridiculous

“Tell me what you know, and the pain will stop.” They smooth English accent would have been comforting to hear had it been under different circumstances. They’d been inflicting pain on me for days, trying to get me to talk. They wanted to know about the Inhumans research being done by SHIELD. I wasn’t telling them a thing. 

THREE WEEKS AGO

I’d only been working for SHIELD for two years, but only closely with the Avengers for about five months now. I was working with SHIELD researching about the Inhumans, and they figured who better for me to work with than Dr. Banner and Tony Stark? We were researching, but I also had decided with Dr. Banner to go a little off track and was now also helping with the power control and weapons to enhance parts of their powers in a fight. I’d also become good friends with one Steve Rogers. 

He and I often trained together; I wasn’t typically a field agent, but he said he’d feel better if he knew I could defend myself. So he taught me to fight. I never imagined I’d need to use his training. But I was wrong. 

I was walking home from Avengers Tower one night, when a man stepped in front of me from an ally. “Hello there, Sweetheart.” His accent was laced with malice, and I was prepared to fight, but before I could even run, I was knocked out. 

I didn’t know how long I’d been in the facility, but every day it was the same: torture until I was unconscious. Torture until I was coughing up blood. Question after question. Still I refused to answer. I didn’t know much about this place, nor why he wanted what I knew, but I knew I couldn’t give it to him. I did learn one thing, however: his name was Ajax. 

STEVE POV

We’d been looking for them for days. No sign of them. No sign of whoever took them. I was going crazy. What if they were hurt? What if something worse? They were just learning how to defend themselves. We were searching even the smallest leads we had, when one day he showed up. Wade Wilson. 

“Hola Avengers!” the red suited man greeted as he stood in front of us, security on either side of him. 

“Deadpool,” I greeted with a short nod of my head. “Why are you here? We’re kind of busy.”

“Oh I’m here because my bad guy is now your bad guy too! I thought we could team up and shove a sword up his numb ass, or maybe a bullet through his stupid fucking face!” he said cheerily.

“Wait, back up? What are you talking about?” Clint asked, leaning against the wall. 

Deadpool turned his head and lifted his mask so his mouth was exposed as he answered. “Well, Hawk-Guy, old buddy, old pal. I heard Cap’s Love was taken and I found out they were taken by Francis!”

“Francis?” I asked with a raise of my brow.

“Francis!” He nodded. I waved away the guards and gestured for him to take a seat.

“Explain everything you know, Wilson.”

“Well, Cap, Francis is the shitbucket who did all of this-” he motioned to his face. “To me. I’ve been lookin’ for the fuckwad so he can fix me and I can be reunited with my future baby mama. I heard whispers that he’s been looking for the sweet thing that knows all about the Inhumans. He wants to know how to make his own Frankenstein’s monsters stronger. I hope the reader is okay with this ridiculous explanation!”

“Reader?”

“Never mind, Birdy. So we wanna go get your person, Cap? I’m ready for some fucking revenge!” Deadpool exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. 

Clint and I looked at each other warily before he shrugged and we sat down to listen to more of what he had to say. 

READER POV, THREE DAYS AGO

It started as another day of torture, trapped once more in the chamber that took away my oxygen. He’d listen to my screams with promises to stop if I gave him the answers he wanted. When he tired of watching me in the chamber, he’d hand me over to his lady friend. If her punches and cuts didn’t do it, they’d find something else creative to do to me. She always hit me hard enough that I’d black out. Then she’d wait for me to wake up and do it all over. This time I didn’t feel like fighting to wake up so soon. 

STEVE POV

We’d charged into the facility, Deadpool leading the way to find the man he called Francis. The others went off to follow him. My goal was one thing. One person: Y/N. 

I searched down every hall, in every room until I finally found them tied to a chair in the center of a room. There was a table of knives and needles next to them, their body was covered in cuts and bruises. They were unconscious, and I held my breath as I checked for a pulse, praying they were still alive. 

“Y/N! Come on, wake up!” I tried. I quickly undid the clasps that were around their hands and ankles and scooped them up in my arms before turning and running quickly out of the building. I raced to the vehicle we had waiting and set Y/N down gingerly, telling the agents inside that they needed to get them to medical help immediately. I kissed Y/N on the forehead before racing back inside the building to help my team. 

There were explosions all around, and we helped out as many of the people locked here as we could. Deadpool stuck around to help with that as well, but left as soon as we were done; we’d lost Francis and Wade was angry about that beyond words. I wasn’t thrilled either, but I knew Francis was his to deal with however he saw fit.

READER POV, PRESENT DAY

My eyes fluttered open to a bright light. I groaned as I waited for my sight to adjust. As I reached up to rub my eyes, I felt my hand being restrained. I looked over to see a blond male head, resting next to my leg on the hospital bed I was laying in. “Steve?” I spoke, my voice hoarse. 

“Hmm? Y/N! You’re awake! Oh thank God!” he exclaimed as his head popped up, eyes meeting mine. He placed a hand gingerly on the side of my face. “I was afraid I’d lost you.” He quickly scrambled to get me some water, which I drank thankfully. 

“I was afraid I’d never see you again,” I whispered once I was finished with my water. I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks. 

“I would never let that happen, Y/N. You owe me a dance,” he said, smiling. 

I tilted my head and grabbed his hand. “Though you were waiting for the right partner, Rogers.”

He smiled. “I did.”

“Kiss me, Steve,” I whispered.

He didn’t need to be told twice, quickly but gently capturing my lips in his own. It was like fireworks on the Fourth of July. All of my senses lit up, and all I felt, saw, and tasted was Steve. Sadly, we were interrupted by the sudden insistent beeping of the heart monitor I was hooked up to. 

He pulled away, chuckling. “Oops.” A nurse rushed in, but stopped once she looked between us, our hands still clasped together and a blush on both our cheeks. She gave a slight smirk and backed out of the room after I reassured her I was fine. 

“Hey, Steve?”

“Hmm?” he looked at me, a smile lighting up his features. 

“I kinda love you, in like. A romantic kinda way?” I said, wincing at how awkward I sounded. 

His grin grew and he leaned in closer to me, placing another light kiss on my lips. “I kinda love you in a romantic kinda way too, Y/N.”

With that, I pulled him in once more, meeting his lips in another time stopping kiss.


End file.
